On The Flip Of A Coin
"On The Flip Of A Coin" is a song by that is part of the licensed soundtrack of Life is Strange 2. The song is used in Episode 1: Roads, where it can be optionally played in Sean Diaz's room via his MP3 player while he prepares for the Halloween party. Lyrics :From the point he gazed from the choice was made, but 'walk the cave or the shore?' :The oily cave seemed to breathe on him through gravestone jaws :His little hand grasped in anguish as he weighed up his coin :Somewhere a blue-eyed girl in the world is just waiting for a boy :Footprints trailed as if trod by slaves up to the grey cave floor :But not one graze from anything ever escaping this fort :So with coin on hand his joy came back when ordered to take the shore :'Why on earth', as he wandered the warmth, 'am I obeying this coin?' :Turn your life on the flip of this coin :Turn upside a choice you'd normally avoid :And promise me you'll follow what it says :Whatever it says :Again, walk within the trusted beach or swim the swell of the sea? :And again the scarier alternative looked like certain death to he :He'd never learnt to skill of swimming - it never occurred to be very easy :And again he winced as he flipped the coin and it twirled to his feet :'How is this sane?' he blamed the coin now aiming for the waves :As he hesitated at the swirl of water as it raged and rained :Blue-eyed girls were waiting and he was drowning in the spray :Blue-eyed girls he should have been acquainted with but for shouting and flailing :Turn your life on the flip of this coin :Turn upside a choice you'd normally avoid :And promise me you'll follow what it says :Whatever it says :He finally slugs it back to land feeling chewed-up and foolish :Empties his pockets on the sand spewing a pool each :Staggers back to his dad who's too cool to be :So he says 'why did you have me follow this stupid rule, please?' :To be honest little fellow I'll tell you :I was just as afraid as you :But you said you wanted to get with people and places ever new :And I got a bit scared of the fate of my baby son's future :So I invented a reason to see if you could ever make do :As soon as you appeared behind that rock looking angry at me :I soon realised what a hell of a man you've ended up being :I knew you'd worked out how to swim, which I hadn't had in me :And I stand as a companion of you, proudest a man has ever been :Turn your life on the flip of this coin :Turn upside a choice you'd normally avoid :And promise me you'll follow what it says :Whatever it says Video Navigation ru:On The Flip Of A Coin Category:Soundtrack (Season 2) Category:Soundtrack Category:Season 2